Escríbeme
by Enumi
Summary: ¿Cómo puede uno reponerse al desengaño del primer amor?
1. Chapter 1

_**''Hay que enamorarse bien desde un principio, para que algo pueda ser llamado tu primer amor''.**_

 **Después de ... bueno, ya no se ni cuanto tiempo, hago mi regreso con este nuevo fic... En breve voy a tratar de ponerme al día con los demás que deje inconclusos, mientras tanto, déjenme hacer catarsis .. y si alguien lee esto, que lo disfrute, critique o lo que fuere, es un país libre! U_U)/**

* * *

Era la quinta vez en los pasados quince minutos que abría su cuenta de Skype para verificar si realmente no había recibido ningún mensaje... Y no. el avatar seguía allí, el perfil seguía en estado ''Conectado'' pero no había respuesta. Hacia ya una semana que no le hablaba y Kevin empezaba a preocuparse.

Desde un principio la relación que tenia con Nazz fue bastante irregular. Al principio no quería arruinar su amistad y comenzó a salir con ella de hecho, por lástima. No era una mala chica, diablos que era bonita, pero... no compartía ese sentimiento de devoción que ella le profesaba.

Aún así, dada la difícil situación familiar que ella atravesaba, no quería causarle un mal mayor, y desde entonces comenzaron a salir.

Nazz siempre había sido una chica popular, siempre rodeada de amigos y amigas, pero después de la muerte de su madre, se mudo a otra ciudad y se encerró en su dolor cerrando su corazón a todos menos a él. Skype era su único medio de contacto. Si, llevaban una relación a distancia, algo que parecería estúpido para alguien como él; pero cada día se daba cuenta cuanto ansiaba poder escribirle, sentirse querido y necesitado a la vez. Hablaban de volver a reunirse pronto, de lugares que visitar, de paseos que concretar pero...

De eso hacía ya un año, ella ahora volvía a ser la que una vez fue. Y poco a poco fue dejando de lado a Kevin. Parecía recobrar entusiasmo por pasar tiempo con sus amigos, y eso, si bien a Kevin le alegraba, hacia que se sienta cada vez más desplazado. Había llegado a amarla, y ahora ella seguía allí, demasiado ocupada tal vez para decirle incluso hola.

-Tal vez esta cosa esta funcionando mal otra vez.- Repetía el pelinaranja otra vez mientras cerraba la sesión de su cuenta y la volvía a abrir.

Nazz esta conectado.

Le había enviado varios mensajes en diferentes días a distintos horarios y nada. Por mucho que le doliese y quisiera evitar reconocerlo; ella lo estaba evitando.

Kevin se sentía como un idiota. Él era orgulloso, demasiado orgulloso como para seguir insistiendo, ya que nunca se dijeron adiós ni discutieron como para cortar la relación, quizás eso... le hubiese dolido menos que el desplante de ahora.

-Se acabó.

Su rostro reflejaba a la perfección la tristeza y el vacío que sentía. De haber sabido que su primer amor iba a terminar de forma tan miserable, pensó que lo mejor hubiera sido no enamorarse nunca.

Nazz esta desconectada.

*suspiro*

-Supongo que es un adiós hm?.. De hecho, eso ni siquiera importa ya.

''Desinstalando''.

''Borrando archivos''.

''¿Seguro que desea eliminar el fondo de pantalla?''.

Celular, tablet, notebook. Se aseguro de desinstalar y borrar cada registro del pasado año creyendo así poder borrarla también de su memoria.

-Soy un imbécil.

Si, había borrado todo, pero aún sabía la forma de recuperar los archivos. Si, había desinstalado y borrado su aplicación,pero no había dado de baja la cuenta. El saberse aún con la esperanza de que ella le volviera a contactar, a mentirle descaradamente diciendo que no había sido su intención... Kevin sabia que era eso exactamente lo que él esperaba, y eso lo hacia sentir todavía más desdichado.

-No vale la pena llorar sobre la leche derramada Kev.. -se decía a sí mismo- si no me levanto ahora voy a llegar tarde a la escuela.. bah, 10 minutos no es la muerte de nadie.

Pero esos minutos se transformaron en horas y después en días. tres, para ser exactos. En los que se paso encerrado en su habitación escuchando una y otra vez la canción que ella le había dedicado hundiéndose más y más en su insana depresión.

La tarde del tercer día de su confinamiento un toquido a la puerta de su habitación lo exaltó.

-Hm jmm .. Se puede?

- _¡¿Quién es?!_ -pensó. -No quiero ver a nadie.. largo!

-T-te traje los apuntes de clase K-Kevin, tenemos un trabajo de grupo y bueno, el profesor dijo que podría ponerte al corriente s-si hacias equipo conmigo entonces..

-Doble D?! -dijo Kevin abriendo la puerta de golpe, para ver ahora de frente a un temeroso y nervioso muchacho tratando de no salir huyendo ante lo que debe haber sido su cara de pocos amigos.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta acá llegó. Mañana será otro día.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ciertamente, tóxico, destructivo y por sobre todos los males, adictivo. *sigh***

 **Capítulo dos: Telón.**

* * *

 _Genial, lo que me faltaba._

*suspiro*

-Mira, Tont- Doble D.. no estoy de HUMOR para estas tonterías de ensayos o tareas o lo que sea.. si? Asi que, lamento que hayas venido hasta aquí, pero adio..-estuvo a apunto de terminar kevin con un portazo en la cara del tembloroso chico cuando DD interpuso su pie para evitarlo.

-Se perfectamente que no te interesa, y no es justamente que quiera llevar a cabo este proyecto contigo tampoco, pero realmente no voy a permitir que nada ni NADIE arruine todo el trabajo que he puesto en llegar a donde estoy y necesito el crédito extra y destacar en este ultimo trabajo -dijo Edd ahora con una mirada decidida a no marcharse mientras dejo por un momento perplejo al joven que estaba enfrente de él.

-Humph... seria mucho mas sencillo si lo hicieras tu solo.. puedes decirle al maestro que tengo viruela, o la peste negra, no tengo intenciones de regresar de todos modos por un tiempo..

-O simplemente podrias cooperar, haciendo tu parte.. aunque sea hazlo por ti mismo, por tu futuro.. aunque no lo creas esto es muy-

-Futuro? ja! no me hagas reír.. bien sabes que nada de lo que veamos en la escuela realmente nos va a servir en la vida real..

-Eso no es cierto! Todas nuestras experiencias nos ayudan a aprender de nuestros errores para seguir viviendo!

-De que sirve pensar en vivir sino hay nadie con quien compartirla?

\- ... -

la cara de perplejidad que hizo Edd le basto a Kevin para media milesima de segundo mas tarde darse cuentas de las palabras que habia dicho.

-Pff...hahahahahahahahahahahaha! En eso? Enserio!?

La forma estridente en la que Edd habia empezado a reirse no solo sorprendio a kevin sino que lo hizo avergonzarse como nunca antes.

-Asi que... eso es todo?

-D-de que estas hablando!?

-Todo este berrinche y encierro autocompasivo, es por un estúpido desengaño amoroso? -Edd se adentro en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en una silla que habia cerca mientras un aturdido Kevin lo miraba sin poder discernir lo que sucedía y adonde se había ido aquel chico que estaba temblando delante suyo hacia no mas de 1 minuto.

-Pero que demoni-!?

-Debo decir que estoy un poco decepcionado, aunque no sabría decir muy bien porqué, no es como si fueras más inteligente o interesante que la gente promedio.

-Qué diablos de broma es esta maldito to-

-Tonto? Yo no soy el que se aisló del mundo solo por un poco de atención.

Los ojos azules que antes parecían tan amables y asustadizos ahora le lanzaban una mirada desafiante y soberbia.

-Al menos no soy un freak de doble personalidad..-dijo kevin tratando de recobrar algo de compostura tratando de no dejarse intimidar.

-Touchè. - dijo Edd sonriendo.-

* * *

 **Creo que es más corto que el anterior, pero creo firmemente en que lo importante es siempre el contenido.**


	3. Chapter 3

-Al menos no soy un freak de doble personalidad..- dijo Kevin tratando de recobrar algo de compostura para no dejarse intimidar.

-Touchè. - dijo Edd sonriendo.

Ante la mirada perpleja de Kevin Edd ya se estaba aburriendo. La gente le desagradaba. Moralmente para poder coexistir, las personas se aglomeraban y vivían en lo que llamamos sociedad. Hay ciertos estándares para poder formar parte, él lo sabía muy bien, y por eso guardaba solo para sí mismo su verdadera postura. Usar la ''mascara'' era más fácil que intentar que otros lo acepten por ser quien era. Siendo honestos, también le desagradaba esa pantomima suya pero era la que menos trabajo le daba. Se un buen hijo, se educado, se paciente, se ordenado, se comprensivo.. todo esto es lo que se requiere de una persona nace, crece, estudia, trabaja, forma una familia, vive y muere.

-Así que.. toda tu vida es una farsa, hn?

-Pardón?

-Hahaha.. bueno, se que soy una mierda pero.. al menos yo no lo escondo al mundo.

-Y realmente crees que a alguien le importa? Pues déjame decirte que, la verdad es que no. Vivir ya es demasiado cansado como para aguantar encima los prejuicios de los demás.

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido, a tí sí te importa entonces lo que piensen de tí.

-Nop, pero tampoco espero que alguien como tu lo entienda. -Sentencio Edd bostezando -Mira, ya me canse de ser cortes..-dijo levantándose y tirando unos papeles en la cama del pelinaranja.- del punto 1 al 5 es tu parte, más te vale que lo hagas, porque un corazón roto va a ser lo último por lo que te vas a preocupar si eso en algo me afecta.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Edd salió de la habitación de Kevin dejándolo totalmente confundido. Lo de ahora había sido real? Ese era el chico del trío de tontos que se la pasaban haciendo bromas y estafando al vecindario, de verdad? El tonto que vive metido entre sus libros? El obsesivo compulsivo de la limpieza? Él?!

Todavía confundido por lo que paso, Kevin se recostó en la cama tomando las hojas que había dejado Edd y comenzó a leerlas. Veía las palabras pero aún le parecían completamente ajenas y extrañas. Y pese a que repitió en vos alta unas lineas no consiguió entender nada. Cansado y resignado sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó de mal humor, había tenido un sueño raro en el que él era un pequeño nerd amante de la robótica y Edd un brubucon sabelotodo.. se sintió humillado por eso. Él era el maldito Kevin Fucking Barr, el capitán del equipo de futbol, el macho alfa al que todos debían respetar y temer.. y no iba a dejarse apabullar por el doble tonto. Así que se lavo la cara, metió en su mochila los dichosos papeles que le había dejado Edd y partió rumbo a la escuela en su motocicleta.

* * *

-Hey Kev! asi que por fin viniste, que te paso hermano?

-Woah, no sabia que ahora eras mi madre Brat.. crees que te debo alguna explicación?

-hahahaha es bueno tenerte de vuelta cap, los entrenamientos se estaban poniendo aburridos.

-Sii es bueno verte Kevin.. las chicas ya te empezábamos a hechar de menos..

Eso es, asi debía ser todo. Kevin era el chico popular que todos querían ser, y por el cual todas las chicas peleaban. ¿Porque iba a deprimirse solo por Nazz?

 _Porque la amas, idiota.._

Este pensamiento dejo helado a Kevin en mitad del pasillo mientras se dirigía a clases. Estaba pasando de nuevo.. esa molesta vocecita, esa parte de ti mismo que quieres ocultar y que empieza a hablarte al oido diciendo todo aquello que quieres ignorar. Te golpea sin remordimiento cada vez que quieres salir del pozo depresivo en el que estés y te hunde nuevamente hasta el fondo.

\- ... -vin.. -evin... kevin! te sientes bien?

-hn? - Kevin no supo decir por cuanto tiempo estuvo Edd zarandeándolo del brazo y llamándole hasta que por fin entendió que le estaba hablando.

-P-perdona si fui muy brusco, no quise asustarte, pero no respondías así que debí elevar mi tono de voz, n-no es que haya querido gritarte o algo por el estilo.. emm t-te sientes bien?

-S-si, estoy.. bien..

-Pues que gusto oirlo! la campana acaba de sonar asi que debo ir a clases y tú deberías hacer los mismo, pero si te sientes mal no dudes en ir a la enfermería, tengo plena fe en que la enfermera te dejara descantar si no te sientes en la plenitud de tus capacidades.

Kevin solo pudo quedarse mirando a Edd irse, caminando como siempre apresurado llevando su mochila llena de libros en los brazos, aún sin creer que le habia dirigido la palabra el mismo tipo que ayer le habia hecho frente. Por un instante penso que podría haberlo soñado todo, pero un vistazo a los papeles de su mochila negaron esa posibilidad. ¿Tendría un gemelo malvado o algo asi?

En esto se quedo nuevamente pensando Kevin mientras se dirigia a su salón sin darse cuenta que otra vez habia dejado de pensar en la rubia.


End file.
